


Summer Vacation

by kidney99



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Tom's family and your family vacation together, where the two of you are forced to stay alone.Tom Holland x Reader, enemies to lovers story! This was a request sent to my tumblr @kidney9-9.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> heyyyyy, if you are taking smutty requests could you do one where Toms family and the readers family are really close and go on holiday together but Tom and the reader hate each other. Throughout the holiday the keep teasing each other just to take the piss but eventually it gets too much for them, then their families go out but they don’t go and it’s becomes too much and they f*ck😏 and then after they are kissing and their families come home and think finally(im a sucker for enemies to lovers)
> 
> hi anon! hope you like this! before you read, please read the warnings! No mention of protection but can be imagined :)
> 
> Tom Holland x Reader (Smut with plot)  
> Warnings: cursing, anger, kitchen sex, enemies-to-lovers, harsh teasing (non-sexual), dom!Tom, and oral sex (female receiving)  
> 

When you learned your family booked their annual summer vacation with the Hollands, you complained. The son, Tom Holland, also known as that one fucking asshole who threw sand in your eyes as a kid, was the main reason of your complaint. Since the day he threw sand in your eyes, the two of you despised each other, always jabbing each other with mean insults or shady comments. He was the reason you absolutely fucking hated vacations with your family.

He always called you “cow-girl” because of the unfortunate incident of a cow stepping on your foot during one of the vacations. You always hated when he would call you that, especially around other groups of people, other than your families. It caught on during elementary school, and you were teased the rest of the year because of it. On the other hand, you started calling him “poop-boy” after he tripped and slipped right into the cow poop after that _same_ cow stepped on your foot.

Your families always teased the two of you, always telling you that you would be a great married couple. The two of you would instantly deny their teasing, which was the one thing the two of you had in common. Your dad always jokingly patting Tom’s back, telling him, “Oh, welcome to the family, son.” Which always made you uncomfortable as well. Whenever your family met any of the people you dated, they’d compare them to Tom, which made you hate him even more.

Hate was a strong word, but that was the only thing close enough to what you could describe your feelings of him. Even though you “hated” Tom, you couldn’t help but admit he was fucking hot. It made things even worse after seeing him on vacation, with only a pair of swim trunks on, and immediately thinking about how you wanted to jump his bones and shout at him.

He was lounging on the sunbeds of the summer house your and his family rented together this summer on a sunny beach when you got there. He had a beer in a hand and sunglasses on, talking to his brother and not bothering to look over to you and your family. His mom greeted all of you with a warm smile, “Welcome guys! It’s lovely to see you all here! How have you been?” You smiled politely back at her as she and your mom started animatedly chatting. Your dad sent you a grin and then looked over to the boys, “Hey Tom! Harry, come over here!” He called out with a wave.

Harry was such a sweetheart. You had no idea how he was related to Tom, because of how sweet he was to you all the time. He would call you big sis, and the two of you would always hang out the most during vacations. You looked over to the two of them, smile dropping as Tom lifted his sunglasses and glared at you.

 _What a lovely greeting,_ you thought, as him and Harry strolled closer to you and your dad. Your mom had gone inside to put the suitcases away in the rooms. “Hi Harry!” You said sweetly, pulling him for a quick hug. Harry grinned back to you, “Hey guys, happy you can make it.” Your dad nodded to his statement, smiling. But looking back at Tom, you could see he was not having it.

“I’m not happy cow-girl came along.” Tom grumbled out, taking a long sip of his beer. You rolled your eyes at the nickname as both your dad and Harry started laughing, “When are you guys getting together?” Your dad questioned teasingly and the both of you grimaced at the thought. When Tom glared over at you again, making Harry punch the side of his arm mouthing, “Not now.”

The four of you walked inside while Tom continued to glare at you. Harry frowned at Tom’s obvious rudeness again, while you could practically feel the holes burning through your head. You stopped thinking about that for a second, as you looked around the entrance of the summer house with amazement. It was completely beautiful. The house was open concept, a beautiful big living room, a dining room off to the side, and the kitchen had a large island.

Tom scoffed at your awe, “Already impressed? Wonder what type of boys you take home.” Your dad acted like he didn’t hear that, just glanced back to the three of you with raised eyebrows before heading off to greet Tom’s dad. You jeered back to Tom instantly, “What? You take home _spoiled_ girls? That’s your thing, huh?” Harry coughed out a giggle between the two of you as he walked into the kitchen, slicing a piece of the cake that his mom made earlier. 

He offered some to you, which you declined politely, since you weren’t in the mood to stick around Tom any longer. It was like a pissing contest between the two of you, trying to reach the farthest point to anger each other. “At least I can actually take them home and introduce them to the family.” Tom shot back, making you laugh sarcastically.

“Like your family wants to meet the bratty girls you bring home on the weekends.” You retorted, glancing back to Harry as he took a bite of his slice with a slow nod at your statement. You grinned in victory as Tom scoffed at his brother, slapping the side of his arm annoyed.

Your smugness didn’t last too long though, “I’m heading upstairs, see you later Harry.” You said, looking down at your phone with a grin at the message that popped up. It was one of your friends, sending you another funny video she found online. “Can’t even look at him when you’re speaking? Who’s the fucking brat now?” Tom spoke up, making you scoff at him, rolling your eyes.

It was always like he had to have the last word. You ignored the two boys hollering at each other and you, as you walked up the stairs to the bedroom your suitcase was in. You laid back on the bed with a sigh, glancing around at the mirrors on the wall. It was sort of creepy to you, seeing so many mirrors hung up in a room, but you shrugged it off when you stood back up, starting to unpack some of your clothes. You took your bathing suit out, quickly changing into it so you could go swimming down at the beach. When you looked down there, it seemed like no one was out, and it was peaceful.

You frowned again, realizing it would be anything but peaceful with Tom there.

Down at the beach, you quickly ran into the water, not caring about anyone watching you as you splashed your way in. It was so relaxing to float in the water with the sound of the waves. The sun was bright too, but not the type to make you squint your eyes at. Harry laughed, following you in as you both started splashing water at each other. “Ow! My eyes!” You yelped out as the salty water stung, making Harry stop for a moment.

You giggled quietly as he came closer concerned. Tom watched from the shore with a frown, seeing you clutch your face in pain, and debated if he should go in to check on you. Even though the two of you were far from friends, he still felt a little sting of worry when you didn’t let go of your face, and it made Harry panic.

Tom’s worry reminded him of the time you two met, when he accidently smacked sand in your eyes. He remembered how angry and upset you were, officially declaring him your “enemy” as a six-year-old. He really didn’t want to hurt you, but he just wanted to impress you with cool sand tricks. He saw you playing with toys he wanted to play with, and thought you looked cool, and as he introduced himself, and flicked sand up into the air, it just landed straight in your eyes. You had to go to urgent care when you opened your eyes, making everyone at the park gasp. He felt horrible, but you did say he was your “enemy”, so he felt like he didn’t even have to apologize.

When Harry got to you, spinning you around to face him, your hands were still on your face and you laughed loudly, scaring Harry as you pushed him down into the water. Tom scoffed at your actions and himself, for even being worried about you. “Harry! Next time you have to make sure to splash her eyes!” Tom called out, making you irritated. You glanced back to Harry as he laughed at his brother’s joke.

“Why’s your brother such a dick?” You questioned seriously and quietly to Harry. Tom took a seat back on the chair, putting his sunglasses back on with a sigh. “I don’t know why either of you act like that. If you guys got along, you’d be great together, as friends or…” Harry trailed off seeing your glower at him.

“Not you too!” You groaned out, walking back to shore to dry off. It was already dinner time even though the sun was still out, and you could see back through the windows of the summer house, as both yours and Tom’s family pilled to the front entrance, dressed formally. You dried off quickly with your towel, and threw it back on Tom, making him gasp out of his sleepy-sun rest. “Cow-girl.” Tom bit at you, making you roll your eyes.

“ _Poop_ -boy, our families are leaving.” You responded, using his nickname. Tom sighed at it, not bothering to comment as Harry made his way to you both. He stood between the two of you as you all walked back to the house. “You’re going Harry?” You asked, confused as he began to walk faster, or even speed walk. He grinned back to you two, “Yeah! You aren’t?” His question hit both you and Tom.

At the same time, you responded, “Not feeling like it.” While Tom replied, “Nah, too early for me.” The both of you looked at each other with a groan, as Harry laughed. He could already tell that the two of you were going to get on each other’s nerves when everyone else leaves for hours. Harry quickly ran off inside, once the three of you reached the entrance, running into the families.

You glanced to everyone, explaining, “I’m just not really wanting dinner right now. Might go lay down.” Your mom nodded back to you, “Oh bummer! Maybe tomorrow night you can come.” All the parents agreed as Harry sprinted downstairs, stumbling in an outfit now, making everyone laugh. Tom slapped his brother’s shoulder playfully, “Can’t believe you’re leaving me here with that thing.” His voice stung out.

“That thing” was a vicious and horrible comment about you. You usually dealt with cow-girl just fine but when he referred to you like that, it made you upset. His comment quieted everyone down from the laughter and chatter, and they quickly said their goodbyes and left. When your family never spoke up for you in front of everyone here, from Tom’s mean attitude to you, it hurt as well. But it was because they never understood that even though it could’ve just been a joke, it still stung.

Tom sighed out when they left, and gazed back to you, annoyed. He was still thinking about what you and Harry did in the water and it just irritated him that you had the nerve to act like Harry hurt your eyes. You shifted on your feet for a second, looking back to him and shrugged, not wanting to deal with his rude behavior. You walked over to the kitchen and got yourself a glass of water.

Your phone beeped, and it was your friend again with another funny video, and you laughed at the thumbnail on it. Tom strolled over to the kitchen and leaned up against the pantry, “Is that your boyfriend or something?” He asked, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. The way you would smile at your phone was starting to annoy him.

“Uh, no? Why?” You questioned back, facing him. Tom rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, I should’ve known.” Your irritated sigh came out at his words, and you just weren’t in the mood to argue, so you dropped it. Another beep on your phone brought your attention back, and you laughed loudly at it. It was a picture Harry sent of him, clutching his seat belt funnily. 

“What is it now?” Tom asked, pushing himself off the pantry door and glancing over your shoulder at the picture. He chuckled at Harry’s antics, but your tensed up by how close he was. This was the first-time you guys laughed together, at the same thing, in so long. His breath was hitting your neck as he stood behind you looking at the phone. You felt your cheeks burn at it, knowing your neck was sensitive. Tom stayed a second longer than necessary, only stepping back when you glanced back to him.

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments, before Tom cleared his throat, “Poop-boy is a stupid nickname, by the way.” You laughed at that, fully turning around after setting your phone down. “Yeah, so is cow-girl.” Another awkward silence ensured after that, and you sighed at it, glancing back to the cake with interest.

Tom got out two plates, seeing you eye the cake and set it on the island, to fix both of you a slice. “So, have you seen my recent movie?” You frowned at that, sure you have, and you liked it, but you didn’t want him to know that. Even though the two of you were having a rare friendly interaction, it didn’t change the fact he was an asshole to you most of the time. “No, I don’t watch any of them.” You responded, making Tom scoff.

His family and yours have been friends for so long, and it bothered him, that not once did you watch any of the work he did. And when you continued, it only pissed him off further, “Acting is a talentless job, there’s no value in it.” Sure, you realized you should’ve stopped but seeing him angrily clench his fists together after pushing a plate with a slice of cake to you. Tom breathed in, trying to calm down before he did something stupid, like blow up on you again.

“And besides, don’t you only do minor roles? Seems irrelevant.” You pushed, trying to hide your smirk as Tom banged his fists into the counter. “Minor roles? Are you kidding me? That’s my life’s work! You could have just said no!” Tom exclaimed back, in disbelief and anger at you. You shrugged your shoulders at him. You did actually like his movies, and his roles but if you told him, it would only boost his cocky attitude up.

“Do you even know what I do for a living?” You questioned back, making Tom pause. He didn’t know anything about your work. You never said anything about it, at all and it made Tom hesitantly shake his head, “No.” You laughed in disbelief at that, “You don’t have the right to _bitch_ at me then.” You didn’t want him to know about your job, seeing as he would only criticize you more.

Tom stepped forward to you again, “Excuse me? Who’s the fucking bitch here? I know it’s not me.” His voice came out in a sneer and you frowned at it. You didn’t say anything, just picked at the slice he gave you with the fork. “Say it again for me, _bitch_.” Tom spat out, grabbing your wrist harshly.

“Fucking hell Tom! I’m sorry!” You yelped back, trying to tug your hand away from his but he pulled you in closer to him, making you drop the fork on the floor. You gazed back up to Tom as he stared at you, realizing he shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. He let go of your hands with hesitation, but you stayed in place, standing almost a breath away from him. “Fine, fuck, I’m sorry too.” He mumbled, looking down at you, with his face softening just a little.

You stayed still as silence burned through the two of you, as Tom’s face started going red. You couldn’t tell if it was from anger or something else. You felt a buzzing run through you as the two of you made eye contact, and you couldn’t help but slip your gaze down to his lips slowly. He stood still, gazing at you as you slowly moved your eyes back to his and blushed.

He burned too, just thinking about what your look at his lips could mean. You broke out of the stance, bending down to pick the fork up with a sigh and you stood back up as Tom stayed in place, looking at you. With a teasing attitude, you placed the fork back onto the counter, and swiped your finger over the top of the cake, collecting the frosting.

You gazed back to him with a smirk, stepping back closer to him, as you placed the finger in your mouth, swirling your tongue over the frosting. You closed your eyes, memorizing the flavor as he quietly gasped at you. When you slightly moaned at the taste, Tom finally reached out, snapping your finger out of your mouth, and pulling you to his body, with no distance.

You glanced to him in surprise as he leaned down, and then _oh, fuck_. You realized what was happening. Tom slammed his lips to yours with a grunt, and you took a second to process it, before kissing back twice as harshly. He pushed you back against the counter, taking his lips off yours for a moment, and he glanced back up to your eyes, “This okay?” He questioned, and you quickly responded a breathy, “Yeah, fuck.”

He pushed into you, trapping you between his arms, with your back against the counter. His lips pushed onto yours again and you opened your mouth instantly, making Tom groan lightly as he pushed his tongue through your lips. His lips were softer than you expected, and the way his tongue swirled and curled, you were stunned by his expert techniques. But you quickly pushed that thought away, as you pushed your tongue onto his, fighting for dominance.

It didn’t work out though, as he pulled away from you again, and muttered out, “Up.” You quickly hopped, and he picked you up, pushing you on top of the counter Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer to you, and the two of you moaned at the feeling. You started to feel a wetness pull in your bathing suit, which wasn’t from the sea. Tom pulled away again, gasping for breath as he tugged your top piece, trying to take it off.

You reached behind you, tugging the top apart, and letting it drop in front of the two of you as Tom gasped, leaning down and capturing a nipple in his mouth. You moaned out as he licked and bit down, in a repeating motion, and you felt yourself getting even more aroused when you looked down to see Tom’s erection.

His cock twitched over and over again from the two of you, and he couldn’t help but think, how fucking hot this was. In all the ways he ever thought of you as a bitch or just “cow-girl”, he didn’t ever expect for you to feel so good under him. And the sounds you were making just made him want you more. “Fuck, why didn’t we do this sooner?” He groaned out, reaching up to kiss you again.

You moaned into his mouth with a shrug. It didn’t really matter to you, all you wanted to do was this, now and in the moment. Tom sighed into the kiss, as you tugged him closer again with your legs. You swirled your tongue onto his lip, and you pushed your hand through his hair, tugging at it. He groaned again and you bit down onto his bottom lip, making him open up again. The sloppy kissing between the two of you started to cause a dribble of shared saliva down your body.

You pulled away for breath again, and Tom quickly tugged his swim trunks down, revealing his throbbing cock to you. He looked back at you, suddenly more aware and spoke up, “Do you want to do this?” his voice came out in shallow breaths, and you quickly responded, “Yes, please.” Tom groaned at your begging, and tugged down your swim bottoms, making you gasp in excitement.

Tom breathed in deeply at the site of you glimmering wet. He couldn’t stop himself as he dived down and kissed your core. You gasped out again, and he started licking, and sucking. It was amazing to him, he couldn’t stop once he started, when hearing your moans and the taste. You moaned loudly, and squeezed your legs around his head, while pushing your hands back into his hair, tugging and sliding your fingers through it.

The pulsing intensified as he sucked straight onto your clit, and you yelped out, “Tom, please!” He pulled away, feeling another twitch rush through his cock. He breathed in unsteadily, “What do you want, babe?” You furrowed your eyebrows at the nickname but retorted, “Tom, please just fuck me.”

He sighed out, feeling himself flush more as he stood back up, and pulled you closer to his hips. In a slow movement, he pushed himself in with a loud groan. “Oh fuck!” He groaned out and you moaned as well, feeling the fullness in you. Tom shuddered when he bottomed out, “Fuck, how are you so fucking tight?” You groaned when he moved back and slammed into you again.

“Fuck Tom!” You moaned out, as he started to pace himself. Both of you were breathing loud and unevenly, moaning out when he would sink in again. You wrapped your legs around him, to pull him in even more making him tremble. Tom suddenly bent his legs, and scooped you up, you held onto him as he carried you back to the pantry door, slamming back into you. You gasped out at the different position and he took the chance to kiss you deeply, groaning into the kiss.

He continued to hold you up against the door as you moaned into the kiss. You pushed your head away from his, pulling his head back with your hand and leaning down and kissing his neck sloppily. He groaned again, pushing one hand down to your clit and rubbing it suddenly. You gasped at the sensations, feeling like you were nearing an orgasm. As if Tom could feel it as well, he started rubbing harder onto your clit and with a loud gasp and moan, “Tom- I’m _fuck_ , I’m coming.”

“Come for me.” He grunted out, and in an instant, you felt like bliss. You came hard and fast, moaning out his name loudly, as Tom neared his end too. He moved himself out of you as he came hard, groaning loudly. His legs felt like jelly, and you quickly dropped your legs, standing up while trembling and breathing heavily. “Holy shit.” You whispered out, sinking to the ground of the kitchen with Tom following along.

You sat with each other for a few minutes, trying to catch your breath. “That was fucking good, poop-boy. Didn’t know you had that much stamina.” You laughed out, making Tom shake his head at you. But this time he was smiling too, “Fuck you, cow-girl.” The both of you looked at each other silently for a moment before bursting out laughing together.

It was so strange to be here with him, laughing with him. And especially fucking him. That felt good though, but you just hoped it wouldn’t bite you in the ass. You glanced out the window, noticing it was already nighttime, and that the sunset was already gone. You pushed yourself up with a groan, as Tom stayed on the floor still. “I’m going to take a shower.” You murmured to him, making him gaze up to you.

“I can join if you want?” Tom responded instantly making you giggle again. The sex glow was visible on both of you, and especially his face, with his doped-out smile. You blushed again looking at it, finding it attractive. “No, I think they’ll be back soon.” You whispered, smiling back to him.

_But where did all of this leave you two?_

You thought about it for a long time in the shower, maybe over an hour. It wasn’t like the two of you could just go back to hating each other like nothing. That would hurt too much, for the both of you. You could see that Tom didn’t want to go back either, by the way you guys interacted after the sex. And it was also fucking good, one of the best in a long time and you assumed so for him too. After all these years, and you finally fucked some of the tension out? Yeah, it was great. But you guys couldn’t possibly just start a relationship like that.

You stepped out of the shower after making sure you got all the mess off your body, hoping to talk to Tom about everything. _Was it going to be a one-time thing?_ You anticipated not. You quickly got dressed, seeing the marks Tom made around the one nipple and laughing at it. It was already bruised, which surprised you.

After getting your pajamas on, you headed downstairs again, seeing that Tom cleaned up the kitchen, but was still in his swim-trunks. “Hey,” You greeted quietly and almost shyly, his head instantly looked up to you and he smiled brightly.

 _Oh, fuck._ That was so fucking cute and hot. He walked towards you with the same sex-doped grin you had. The front door opened, but the two of you were too entrapped in each other to notice, as Tom leaned down to kiss you again. You instantly wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, smiling into the kiss. And that was when you heard the screaming. The two of you bounced away from each other as Harry hollered, “Finally!”

Your dad had shouted, “When’s the wedding?!” And the rest of them too shocked to say anything. You and Tom glanced at each other awkwardly, not expecting them at all. The stare the two of you shared together was an invisible conversation, where you agreed to deny everything.

“What are you talking about?” You questioned back, acting baffled as Tom started, “Yeah, you guys are drunk…”. Harry snorted at your defense, “I don’t care, just as long as you guys didn’t do it in my room here.”

Tom shook his head at that laughing, as you raised your eyebrows back to Harry. He came between you and Tom again and pulled you into a group hug. “If I’m not the best man, fucking make me the bride’s maid of honor.” His voice came out in a hushed tone, and the three of you fell into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> So i didn’t request it but maybe a part 2 to summer vacation where it’s years in the future and tom & y/n bring their kids with them on a massive holland/l/n family vacation?
> 
> hi anon! hope you enjoy! this was pretty cute:) thank you for sending this in, sweetie!
> 
> Tom Holland x Reader  
> No warnings :)  
> Word Count: 856

You sighed out when you saw the same summer house from all those years ago. It looked similar, but when you eyed it even closer, you saw the small renovations, the little cracks in the walls, and you still loved it. Tom did as well, he often spoke about it with you and the kids fondly (avoiding the _way_ the two of you…got together). The little kids were excited to finally see the place you two finally started dating.

Millie was ecstatic about the ocean right by the house, instantly running out from her booster seat, and onto the beach. You grinned back to your husband by her excitement, and then turned around back to the two other kids. Your youngest, Daniel, cooed back at you, smiling and drooling. Cody, the middle child laughed loudly, waving back to Harry, who stood outside of the car making silly faces.

“Ready to go back in?” Tom asked you softly, placing a hand on your shoulder, smiling to you. Before you could respond, Cody yelled out, “Yeah! I want to go to that restaurant Uncle was talking about.” You giggled out loudly at his words, responding to both of them, “Sure it’ll be fun.”

Tom shook his head at you, smiling again at your words. He stepped out of the car, quickly running over to his brother and tackling him into an odd bro-hug, making Cody and Daniel laugh again. You grinned over to Harry as Tom let him go, to get the kids out of the car. “Harry!” You greeted, laughing when he pouted over to you, acting playfully bitter about the past.

“I’m still angry that I wasn’t a part of the wedding reception!” Harry responded, laughing and pulling you into a hug. You giggled at him, “It was over ten years ago now! Get over it!” Harry scoffed playfully, letting you go. He wasn’t allowed to be in the wedding because of his big prank on Tom earlier in the day, replacing his wedding trousers with a pair of swim trunks, reminding Tom of the time in the kitchen. When you saw Tom wearing those, you couldn’t help but laugh loudly, understanding why Harry wasn’t allowed in the venue during the event.

Tom patted Cody on the back, after he lifted Daniel softly holding him, and carefully placing the pacifier back into his mouth. “Look at the water!” Tom exclaimed to Daniel, smiling at his son as he pointed out the waves. Daniel blew raspberries back at him, laughing at his dad’s expression. Your mom and dad rushed out of the house, quickly waving to you as they went over to Tom and Daniel. You laughed as Tom stressed to them, how to hold Daniel properly to make sure he was feeling happy and secure, as Cody called back Millie.

“Babe, it’s alright they already know how to carry babies.” You intervened, stepping closer to them. Tom chuckled back to you with raised eyebrows, “You sure? I mean, they had you.” You gasped at his words, making everyone laugh. Your mom shook her head at the two of you, smiling softly at the interaction.

“Just like the old days but thank goodness you’re together now.” She spoke up, making you roll your eyes at her. They always brought it up, it was like an “I told you so” moment, which was annoying for you and Tom. The front door opened again, and you saw your parent in laws come out with big smiles, and stretched arms, open for hugs. You giggled at them as they quickly came over to you and Tom, as the kids started playing in front of you all.

Tom’s mom quickly pressed you into a hug, and pulled away, “Hope Tom isn’t getting on your nerves too much.” She mused, looking at Tom laughing along with the kids and his dad. You grinned back to her, shaking your head, “Not at all.” She stepped away from you with a loud laugh, gaining Tom’s attention as he walked back to you with a confused smile to your interaction with his mom.

“How are you, cow-girl?” Tom whispered over to you, sliding a hand on your back. You smile over to your husband, finding the nickname endearing now. “I’m happy, poop-boy.” You mumbled back, stepping closer and capturing him into a hug. The two of you smiled back to your now joined family as chatter and laughter came from them.

Tom pulled you into a full hug, and you pushed your head into the side of his neck, smiling against his skin. “I can’t believe we’re back.” He murmured to you, lightly kissing the top of your head, making you beam more. “Love you.” You giggled out, feeling him poke your stomach with his fingers.

You laughed again, getting out of the hug as you felt Millie tug at your leg. You bent down, picking her up with a groan, “Millie, you’re growing up!” You huff out, laughing as Tom leaned over to her, tapping her nose with a big smile. He gazed back at you and his face softened, “Love you too, cow-girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
